


Come Back to Sleep

by thekindworthreading



Series: Whamilton Week 2020 [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Whamilton Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: George wakes up in the middle of the night and notices that Alex isn´t in bed next to him.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Whamilton Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819273
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Come Back to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gagakuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagakuma/gifts).



> This is for Whamilton Week day 1 - coffee (aka the love of my life (sorry @goddamnfaith))
> 
> I am not dead! But this past week has been pretty stressful and I had no time to even think about writing haha

When George wakes up in the middle of the night and turns around to cuddle against his husband, he finds the bed empty. It´s not the first night that has happened, but lately George has woken up almost every night with Alex missing in their bed. He waits for a few minutes, but when Alexander doesn´t return, he gets up with a sigh and turns on the lights. He grabs his morning gown and puts his slippers on, before he makes his way to the other man´s office, where he thinks he´ll find him. Just as George predicted, he can see light seeping through under the office door.

He knocks once, before he opens the door, not waiting for Alex to ask him to come in. His husband is hunched over his laptop, deep in thought and writing furiously, but jumps a bit when he hears the door opening. George leans against the doorframe and can´t help but smile fondly at the picture in front of him; Alex is technically wearing his hair in a bun, but there are more strands of hair out of it, then actually held up by the hair tie, he is wearing his morning gown over an old t-shirt from George, and next to his laptop there is a cup with “The SexiestTM Secretary” written on it.

Alex gives George a small smile, raking his hand through his hair, which causes the hair tie to fall out of it, but the younger man doesn´t seem to notice.

“What are you doing here?”, Alex asks. “You should be in bed.”

George lets out a huff.

“So should you be, dear. Come back to sleep.”

Alex picks up the cup and looks in it, before putting it aside again, when he sees that it´s empty.

“You know that I have an early meeting out of town and-“

“It´s still dark outside.”, George interrupts him. “And not even four in the morning, what are even you doing up this early?”

Alex shrugs, his eyes darting back to his laptop.

“I just need to write some things down. I´m almost done anyways, you can go to sleep.”

George just shakes his head and walks over to Alex, softly kissing his head.

“Just come back to bed, please. You know that I hate waking up without you by my side.”

Alex nods, and for a moment, he almost looks sad, before he gives George a warm smile again.

“I know. But I´ll be back before you know I´m gone.”

“Alexander, please.”

His husband just shakes his head, letting out a sigh.

“I have so much to do, I have to finish this.”

George knows that there´s no use arguing with the other man, because Alex is far too stubborn and he is too tired for a long debate, so he nods defeated.

“Okay. You´re out of coffee, right?”

Alex grins and hands him the cup.

“I am.”

George grabs it without a word and walks out of the office. He hears Alex shouting “I love you” after him and can´t help but smile, while walking down the stairs to the kitchen. Even though it´s the middle of the night and he would rather be sleeping, just talking with Alex makes it better. They have spent long enough dancing around each other and wasted enough time with that, so he appreciates every second he gets to spend around his husband.

When the coffee maker is done, George adds milk and sugar to it, just the way he knows Alex likes it. Then he walks back up the stairs, briefly wondering why Alex hadn´t thought of just putting a coffee maker into his office, though he has to say he is glad about it.

Alex is writing again when George gets back to the office, but he stops as he enters the room, giving him a bright smile.

“My one and only love, the reason to live and why I get up in the morning: coffee.”, Alex says dramatically, making grabbing motions towards the cup.

George can´t help but laugh, shaking his head.

“You are so ungrateful.”

This causes Alex to giggle, as he regards him with the fondest expression.

“You know that you are the best husband anyone could ever wish for, right?”, his voice is quiet and serious as he says it, and there is this underlying sadness in his eyes again, that George can´t quite explain.

He puts the cup to the side, walking around the table to look at the word document Alex is working on. The younger man closes the program before he can see it, though, which only increases his unease.

“What are you writing, Alex?”, George asks.

His husband shrugs, grabbing his arms and squeezing them.

“Just stuff for the meeting tomorrow. It´s boring.”, he answers with a smile, though it doesn´t quite reach his eyes.

George frowns.

“You are hiding something.”, he says quietly. “You´ve been acting strange this past week.”

Now that he says it out loud, George notices _how_ strange his husband has been acting; late night calls that he wasn´t supposed to know about, getting up in the middle of the night doing god knows what and meetings he didn´t tell him about.

“What are you talking about?”, Alex asks, but there is a slight edge to his voice, so George knows that he is lying.

“Are you… are you cheating on me?”, George asks quietly. He doesn´t believe Alex is seeing someone else, but he doesn´t know how he could otherwise explain his behaviour.

An expression of hurt passes over Alexander´s face, and he lets go of his hands.

“Is that what you think of me?”

George shakes his head.

“I don´t _know_ what to think, Alexander.”

They are silent for a few moments, just staring each other in the eyes. George can see Alex fighting with a million different emotions, before his shoulders slump. He turns around to the laptop, opening the word document. George watches Alex for a moment longer, before he looks at the document and starts reading.

_My dearest, George._

_When you are reading this, something has happened to me._

He stops, his eyes darting to his husband.

“What _is_ this?”, he asks, even though he is pretty sure he knows what Alex has written.

“It´s a letter to you in case I die.”, Alex says flatly, still staring at the laptop screen.

This confirms George´s suspicion, but he is still at loss for words.

“Why?”, is all he manages to ask after a few moments of stunned silence.

Alex shrugs.

“This meeting I´m having today? I´m not sure how it will go, and I´m… I wanted to be prepared, you know, if something happens.”

George shakes his head.

“Nothing will happen.”

At this, Alex finally looks at him.

“George-“, he starts, but his husband shakes his head.

“Nothing will happen. There will be security everywhere. You are the president. You are the most protected person in the country.”

Alex closes his eyes for a moment, before he nods.

“I know. You are right.”, he says quietly, giving him a small smile.

“Come to bed. We both need it.”

Alex hesitates a moment, before he nods again.

“Okay.”, he whispers, his voice cracking.

George pulls him up and out of the office, turning off the light behind them. Once they have reached the bedroom, George helps Alex out of his morning gown and puts Alexander´s and his own down on the chair. He notices Alex watching him and grabs his hand, guiding him to the bed. They get in and Alex instantly snuggles against him and George wraps his arms protectively around him.

“I don´t want to die.”, he mumbles after a few minutes of silence.

It breaks George´s heart and he pulls Alex even closer, pressing a soft kiss to his hair.

“Nothing will happen to you.”

“You don´t know that.”, Alex whispers.

“I know.”

George knows that nothing he will say will ease Alex back to sleep, but at the same time he wishes he could find the right words, like Alex always does. Instead, they both lie awake, just holding each other until the sun rises outside and Alex has to start another day as the president.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading and pls comment what you thought of it! You can also follow me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm :)  
> If you like my writing you can also buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/whatdidimissjm ♡


End file.
